


Under a Spell I Can't Break

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zhou Mi pervs on Kyu's lips because wanderlark has a thing for Kyu's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Spell I Can't Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



Zhou Mi might have a thing for Kyuhyun’s lips, he realizes as he watches Kyuhyun swallow a gulp of water that leaves his lips glistening. The fact that he’s also breathing heavy and sweating from their last high-energy performance doesn’t help Zhou Mi’s libido. Absentmindedly, Kyuhyun licks his lips even wetter. Leaves them slightly parted as he tries to get his breathing completely under control. Backstage after a performance at an awards show isn’t the best place to get turned on, but he’s been through worse. Maybe if Kyuhyun would stop tonguing his plump, perfectly full bottom lip Zhou Mi wouldn’t be in this situation. It’s not his fault Kyuhyun has the sexiest mouth on the planet. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Zhou Mi announces, sudden and touch too loud. 

A few heads turn and Siwon gives him a very weird look, but no one says anything. Kyuhyun doesn’t even look up. Zhou Mi glances down to make sure his erection isn’t incredibly visible and then stands up and taps Kyuhyun on the shoulder.

Kyuhyun pulls an earbud out of his ear. “What?” 

“Come to the bathroom with me,” Zhou Mi says, actually speaking quietly this time. He tugs on Kyuhyun’s hand to get him moving faster because he seems quite content to stay seated right where is.

Kyuhyun quirks an eyebrow. “Do you need moral support to go to the bathroom? What are you, a girl?” 

Zhou Mi makes sure no one is looking. Then he lifts Kyuhyun’s hand and guides his fingers to brush along the hard line of his erection; he grins at Kyuhyun’s wide-eyed stare. “No, I’m not a girl. And I need you to come to the bathroom with me because I need your _help_ with something.” 

Kyuhyun catches on quick, a smile now stretching those perfect lips. He lets Zhou Mi pull him out of his chair and out of sight of the other members, and they manage to get away without anyone noticing. It’s not like the others won’t know what’s going on when they see both Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi gone, but the scolding they’d receive if caught beforehand is something they’d rather avoid. 

“I want your mouth,” Zhou Mi breathes into Kyuhyun’s ear as he leads him to the bathroom, partly to explain his sudden arousal but mostly just to get Kyuhyun worked up. Kyuhyun glances at Zhou Mi over his shoulder, smile sharp and eyes glinting. He’s so sexy Zhou Mi can barely stand it sometimes. They walk past crowds of official looking people as they sneak into the bathroom and hurriedly scan it for occupants, even bending down to check for feet in the stalls. Normally they’d lock the bathroom door, but in a place like this a locked door would be even more suspicious than someone overhearing them. 

Kyuhyun takes over once they’re sure the coast is clear. He drags Zhou Mi into the stall at the far end, slides the lock closed, and kisses him so hard he ends up with his back shoved up against the wall in the cramped space. Zhou Mi loves how easily Kyuhyun goes along with unplanned sex in risky places, although he always insists he doesn’t have a kink for public sex. Zhou Mi humors him. 

Just kissing Kyuhyun’s lips is amazing too. He nips and nibbles at Kyuhyun’s full lower lip, pulls it into his mouth and sucks on it until it’s swollen and bruised bright red. 

“I’m guessing you want me to suck you off?” Kyuhyun breaks the kiss to say. 

“Yeah,” Zhou Mi says as he drags his fingers down the curve of Kyuhyun’s jaw. “And no teasing. We haven’t got much time.” 

Kyuhyun smiles and drops to his knees. Luckily, he’s wearing dark pants and the bathroom floor seems relatively clean; there shouldn’t be any conspicuous stains. Kyuhyun makes short work of Zhou Mi’s double button trousers, opens the fly and pushes them down just far enough that he has room to reach into Zhou Mi’s boxers and pull out his cock. Zhou Mi traces one fingertip along Kyuhyun’s bottom lip. Kyuhyun looks up at him and smiles like he knows exactly what Zhou Mi’s thinking. He pumps Zhou Mi’s erection in his fist, his long, pale fingers curled tight around the hardened flesh, and Zhou Mi’s hips jerk into the touch; Kyuhyun knows exactly how to work him to get him all riled up. Well, more than he already was. 

“Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi scolds, already breathing heavy. “Come on, we’re on a bit of a schedule here.” 

Ever the lovable brat, Kyuhyun takes Zhou Mi all the way into his mouth and then pulls off just as abruptly, leaving Zhou Mi’s cock wet and straining for more and leaving Zhou Mi sufficiently irritated. There’s not much he can do about it, though, save hold Kyuhyun by the hair and forcibly fuck his mouth. That just seems uncalled for, although Kyuhyun would probably like it. So he’ll let Kyuhyun’s teasing slide. If that means they’ll have to sprint to be on stage on time, so be it. He’ll blame Kyuhyun. 

Zhou Mi is brought out of his thoughts by Kyuhyun tonguing at the head of his cock. He waits until Zhou Mi is looking, and then rubs his sealed lips full against it until they’re shiny with his saliva and Zhou Mi’s precome. Zhou Mi groans. Kyuhyun presses the flat of his tongue against the slit, humming in the back of his throat as he scoots forward on his knees. Zhou Mi bites his knuckle to hold back a moan when Kyuhyun’s lips wrap tight around the head. They look so fucking good like that, as red and slick and swollen as the flesh they’re encasing but infinitely more beautiful. “Love you like this,” Zhou Mi quietly moans. 

Kyuhyun sucks momentarily at the head before taking Zhou Mi deeper in reward for his kind words, lips stretching to accommodate for the width. Zhou Mi runs his fingers ever-so-lightly through Kyuhyun’s flawlessly styled hair, careful not to put a single strand out of place even as he wishes he could dig his fingers in and tug. Kyuhyun pulls back to lick a thick stripe up the underside of Zhou Mi’s cock, then sucks him back in even deeper than before. Zhou Mi wonders if he’ll take him all the way in, if Kyuhyun is going to let him fuck his throat when he has to get back on stage and sing in five minutes or less. Probably not a good idea. 

_There’s always later for that_ , Zhou Mi thinks as he concentrates on not thrusting forward into the wet heat of Kyuhyun’s mouth. It’s hard to hold back when he knows any other time Kyuhyun would relax his throat and moan for it until Zhou Mi’s cock was close to choking him. 

“Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi gasps, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward as he comes deep in Kyuhyun’s mouth. His orgasm hits him not because of that amazing thing Kyuhyun just did with his tongue, but because he glanced down and saw Kyuhyun’s hand shoved into the open fly of his jeans, the slick head of his cock peeking out through the circle of his fingers. The thought of Kyuhyun jerking himself off to the feeling of Zhou Mi’s cock filling his mouth and the taste of him on his tongue was more than enough to jolt Zhou Mi over the edge.

“Oh god,” he breathes, biting his lip as Kyuhyun eases out the last few drops of Zhou Mi’s release with experienced hands, swallowing it like all the rest. He sucks Zhou Mi’s cock clean and then lets it drop from his mouth, and Zhou Mi still can’t stop staring at his lips. They look even more amazing post-blowjob thick, and Zhou Mi must have them. Kyuhyun tucks him back into his underwear and zips his fly, but before he can finish buttoning both buttons Zhou Mi pulls him to his feet and crushes their mouths together. He fists Kyuhyun’s cock, quick and rough with next to no finesse, until Kyuhyun cries out Zhou Mi’s name and comes into his palm. As if Zhou Mi would leave him to finish on his own. 

Zhou Mi sags back against the wall and Kyuhyun leans heavily against him, loosely loops his arms over Zhou Mi’s neck and rests his head on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, eyelids drooping. Zhou Mi wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and tugs him a little bit closer. They stay like that for a minute or two. Just long enough to compose themselves to face the scrutiny of thousands of fans, and not a second longer. 

Kyuhyun kisses him once before they leave the bathroom. Zhou Mi traces Kyuhyun’s lips with the pad of his thumb and smiles.


End file.
